A Mother's Love Challenge One-Shot
by Ninja Cats and Rainbows
Summary: Just a challenge from Poniowa, title pretty much sums it up, A mother's love for her daughter, who's newly apprenticed.


**A/N: **Kitty here. So I don't want to post my long story until I have more of it done. And I figured since I haven't posted anything, I might as well post a little one-shot. And I totally forgot about this challenge, so here goes nothing! I know it's not the greatest, but this is just to kind of fix my writer's block. The challenge was "A mother's love" from Ponyiowa

I watched as Tawnykit stepped up to Mallowstar. Her whiskers twitched in excitement, but her shifting paws showed how nervous she was too. I couldn't say I didn't feel the same. Tawnykit was the only kit in my first litter. My mate had been killed by rogues before she was born, but he lived on in her. I could see him in her eyes, how they shined, in the way she walked, in the way that she could never keep still, and most of all in the way she purred. I knew that he was with her right now. I was full of pride and love for my kit as she was recieving her apprentice name.

"And from this day on you shall be known as Tawnypaw. Your mentor will be Swallowflight." Swallowflight! I was practically glowing with happiness. Swallowflight was one of the best warriors in our Clan, skilled in both hunting and fighting. I knew Tawnypaw would get only the best training from her.

I watched as Tawnyki-Tawny_paw_ left the camp for the first time, prancing beside Swallowflight. I sighed. I was happy. My kit was growing up. She was going to make me proud, as if I could possibly be more proud than I was now. The only thing that exceeded my pride was my love. My love for the kit I nursed, the kit that just became an apprentice, and, starclan willing, the kit I would watch become a warrior, fight in battles, get a mate, have kits, and love her kits as much as I love her.

Of course, I was worried, and a bit, well, sad. I knew how much this meant for Tawnypaw, but I also realized that from now on, she would start needing me less. And I was worried about how her first day would go, about all she had to learn, about all the future battles she'd have to fight. I feel that as a mother, when your kit makes a big step without you, you want to be there with them, but you can't. They have to grow. I just hoped Tawnypaw wouldn't be too distant.

Then I chuckled to myself. Here I was, on my kit's apprentice ceremony, thinking about the future. _Just live today, and be there for Tawnypaw. What more can you do?_

The sun was beginning to set. I had been keeping an eye on the camp entrance for a while now, waiting for Tawnypaw to come back. I was still a bit troubled. I hoped she had had fun, and learned a lot.

Finally I saw the little bundle of soft brown fur, still energetic, trotting proudly after Swallowflight, head held high. I breathed a sigh of relief. It looked like her day went well. as soon as I caught Tawnypaw's attention, she skipped over happily.

"I had so much fun today Kestrelflower! I was kind of nervous at first, I mean, I stepped out of camp and it was like, "Wow!" There's so much out there! So many smells and sights and sounds and it was amazing! And Swallowflight is a _great_ mentor, the first thing we did was have a tour of the _whole_ territory! And she pointed out a whole bunch of stuff to me, like even some foxdung which was so gross! And then we even..." I listened to my kit ramble on about her day, tail waving in excitement as she talked animatedly. I purred, in amusement and contentment. Yes, Tawnypaw was growing up, but I would still always be with her. And I know that Tawnypaw was about to enter a whole new world, on her way to become the best warrior ever. At least, to me.

_Fin._

**A/N: **What did you think? Please please review! Anything is fine by me, constructive criticism is appreciated. Pretty please? I have a box of cookies beside me!

It's short, but I hope it's sweet :) Anyways, I have another challenge to do, so that might be up sometime soon?

And if you haven't read my other one-shot, please do!


End file.
